Protège-moi
by Fitz Hastings
Summary: One-shot assez long typé SchoolFic, sur du LuxLu. Lucy Heartfilia arrive à Magnolia et découvre un job un peu étrange et inquiétant, à cause d'une malédiction préoccupante, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'intégrer très facilement, voir un peu trop. *résumé raté*


Hello ! Voici un One-Shot type SchoolFic, LuxLu, un peu particulier, qui m'a été inspiré il y a un bout de temps ... (A l'époque j'avais encore du vocabulaire japonais). Il est assez long, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de dialogues.

Hm .. J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans un tiroir, ou presque, et c'est le premier potable que je revois, donc voilà.

Soyez indulgent, je l'ai écrit il y a au moins 1 ans, j'étais petite, jeune et dans ma période 'couple' de FT, donc il se peut qu'il y en ait partout ...

Le plus important reste Luxus et Lucy, enfin breeeeeef !

Enjoy :)

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia était une jeune lycéenne qui venait de passer un marché avec ses parents : « Je finance tes études si tu me prouves que tu sais te débrouiller dans la vie... Trouve-toi un appart à Magnolia, je te récupère à la fin du lycée. » avait dit son père... Elle ne voulait pas forcément habiter toute seule, mais les études d'astronomie coûtent chères et Lucy était passionnée par les étoiles, comme sa défunte mère... Elle avait donc trouvé un appart' pas trop cher à Magnolia, une ville dont elle ne connaissait rien, et avait entreprit de chercher un boulot. Elle avait feuilleté les petites annonces mais elle avait bien vu qu'un seul boulot ne suffirait pas à payer son loyer. Lucy trouva un café où elle pourrait toujours être serveuse, après tout, elle était blonde et charismatique, ils ne devraient pas lui refuser un boulot. Elle était à la recherche d'un autre travail quand elle vit une annonce étrange

« Recherche personne pour garder mon enfant, veuillez nous contacter au 999 488 186 (numéro de lacrima). 35 000 joyaux la journée. »

C'était trop payé pour une simple garde d'enfant, mais Lucy voulu tenter sa chance. Elle appela avec le numéro donné et une voix un peu enfantine lui répondit :

- Foyer des Dragneel ?

- Euh bonjour, c'est pour l'annonce... Dans le...

- Natsu ! Passe-moi la lacrima ! fit une voix dans le fond.

- Ouais 'Pa.

- Moshi-Moshi (allo) ? lança une voix plus grave, d'un homme mûr.

- C'est pour l'annonce dans le journal, pour garder votre enfant.

- Vous êtes nouvelle dans la ville ?

- Euh oui mais... balbutia Lucy. Pourquoi, c'est problématique ?

- Non, loin de là, mais c'est que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment notre famille et..

- Laissez-moi au moins une chance ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Bon, d'accord, vous avez une semaine pour l'essai, je m'absente tous les jours, mais je n'ai besoin de vous que le mercredi et le dimanche.

- Bien. De quelle heure à quelle heure ?

- De 9h à 21h, les deux jours.

- J'y serais. Je commence demain matin ?

- Oui, merci. Nous habitons au 33, allée des Gémeaux, dans le quartier nord de Magnolia. Pour votre premier jour, il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez un peu plus tôt, pour que je vous explique certains... détails.

- Bien monsieur Dragneel.

Lucy raccrocha et s'assit un instant. Elle se demandait quel serait la difficulté, cette famille semblait avoir un petit secret. Enfin bon, elle verrait bien. Lucy commença à s'installer dans son appartement et fit le point : on était samedi, demain elle commençait son premier boulot, lundi elle commençait les cours et après le lycée, elle filait à son deuxième travail de serveuse. Pour l'instant, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Cette ville était très mignonne et elle profita du beau temps apparent pour faire une petite balade. Comme ça elle verrait déjà où habitaient ses patrons. Elle enfila une petite veste, en prévision de la température qui risquait de baisser. Elle ferma sa porte à clé et commença à marcher dans la rue. Deux pêcheurs sifflèrent en la voyant marcher le long du canal et elle leur fit un signe de la main coquettement. Elle passa tout d'abord au café où elle allait faire serveuse, le _Fairy Tail_, pour y apprendre déjà la carte du menu, pour faciliter son apprentissage. Après quelques heures passées à siroter un thé en apprenant la carte, elle partit en direction du nord de la ville. Elle trouva rapidement l'allée des Gémeaux et repéra le numéro 33. C'était une jolie maison avec un magnifique jardin, la façade était recouverte de vigne vierge et les pots de fleurs suspendus aux fenêtres prouvaient qu'une femme soignée s'occupait de cette maison. Ou alors un homme très maniaque. Elle regarda alors la boite aux lettres, trois noms étaient inscrits dessus : Ignir et Ozagia Dragneel, ainsi que leur fils Natsu. Lucy allait donc garder le petit Natsu. Elle imaginait bien un petit garçon tout mignon qui lui offrirait des bouquets de fleurs. C'est alors qu'une voix la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Hey ! T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux Dragneel ?

- La politesse, tu connais ? rétorqua la blonde. J'ai mes raisons alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses avec une écharpe en croco se dressait devant elle, il était suivit d'une bande de garçons du même âge, environ celui de Lucy. Il regardait la jeune fille avec un sourcil arqué au-dessus de ses yeux verts foncés.

- Je suis Natsu Dragneel, et tu regardes ma maison, donc ça me concerne aussi. Je répète ma question, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à nous ?

- Je suis nouvelle en ville et je visite Magnolia... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de gênant la dedans ? Je trouvais cette maison particulièrement bien décorée et je voulais voir à qui elle appartenait. Ça s'arrête là, _Natsu._

- Moi aussi j'aimerais t'appeler par ton prénom, la blonde, dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est dommage.

Sur ce, Lucy s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé pour rentrer chez elle. La jeune fille entendit que la bande de garçons s'étaient mise à parler quand elle avait tourné le dis mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle pensait plutôt avoir découvert le secret de ses employeurs : ils avaient un enfant caché et ils ne voulaient pas que cela se sache, raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas inscrit son nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Lucy était vraiment bonne '_déductrice_'.

Elle rentra dans son appartement alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les hautes maisons de la ville et la jeune fille blonde repensa à Natsu. Il avait l'air protecteur envers sa famille, sûrement à cause de l'enfant secret, mais elle ne le verrait pas souvent. Elle supposa qu'il était occupé tous les mercredis et dimanche, sinon il aurait lui-même gardé le petit. Il travaillait sûrement lui aussi. Elle se fit rapidement à manger avec les courses qu'elle avait faite avant de venir et se coucha tôt, en prévision de la journée qui l'attendait demain. Tout en mangeant, elle repensa aux autres garçons qu'elle avait vus il y a quelques heures. Il y en avait un aux cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, des piercings un peu partout, avec un air méchant, un autre blond aux yeux bleus, l'air sûr de lui, il avait un gros casque orné d'un B sur les oreilles, et le dernier était légèrement plus âgé, il avait les cheveux châtains mi longs, les yeux noirs, et un certain respect s'échappait de son allure. La jeune fille se changea, prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et se alla dans son nouveau lit.

** 8o8o8o8o8o8o8**

Un réveil sonna.

- Tais-toi saleté !

Le réveil rebelle continua pourtant de faire du bruit, achevant ainsi de réveiller Lucy. Elle sortit du lit pour aller éteindre cet objet traumatisant et se rappela soudainement ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Elle commençait à travailler ! Elle petit déjeuna en vitesse, finit de se préparer et sortit de son appart un sourire aux lèvres. Elle commençait sa nouvelle vie, pour 2 ans encore. Elle accéléra le mouvement en regardant sa montre, et les pêcheurs de la veille la saluèrent.

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Lucy !

- La ferme en bas ! Il est 8h du mat' !

- ...

Lucy arriva chez ses patrons vers 8h15, elle toqua discrètement à la porte. Une femme d'âge mûr lui ouvrit, un sourire chaleureux illuminant son visage entouré de cheveux d'un blanc éclatant.

- Tu dois être la fille de l'annonce !

- Oui, je m'appelle Lucy.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Ozagia. Je t'en prie, entre !

- Votre mari m'a dit que je devais venir plus tôt pour avoir quelques informations.

- Oui, répondit Ozagia, ce boulot n'est pas banal... L'enfant que tu dois garder est... et bien... il doit avoir ton âge.

- Mon âge ?! Mais ...

- Natsu n'est malheureusement pas assez mature pour que nous lui confiions les clés de la maison... sourit la mère de Natsu, donc il a juste besoin que quelqu'un le surveille un peu.

- Oh, je vois.

Lucy pensa à cet instant que soit Natsu était _dérangé psychologiquement_, soit ses parents étaient des parents-poules et ils ne voulaient pas le voir grandir. La deuxième solution semblait plus pertinente, il n'avait pas semblé étrange lors de leur confrontation, hier. Quoique.

- En général il se lève vers 9h30, mais il ne passe pas toujours la journée ici. Tu dois juste veiller sur la maison jusqu'à le retour de Ignir, à 21h.

La femme aux cheveux blancs lui fit visiter la maison puis lui donna quelques instructions. Enfin, elle partit à son travail, laissant Lucy presque seule dans cette grande et belle maison. Heureusement qu'il y avait une bibliothèque ici, sinon elle se serait ennuyée à mourir. Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement, elle entendit quelques bruits et décida d'aller voir. Elle faillit percuter un jeune garçon torse nu aux cheveux d'un rose clair. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son parfum de bois fumé et elle laissa son regard s'arrêter un instant sur ses abdominaux musclés. Il leva les yeux vers elle, beaucoup plus étonné que Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là la blonde ?

- C'est moi qui suis censée te garder le mercredi et le dimanche.

- Ils ont embauché une baby-sitter ?! Raaah fais chier... rouspéta Natsu.

- Tu veux prendre ton petit-déj ?

- Me prends pas pour un gosse de trois ans... Je suis autonome, tu sais ?

- Ça doit être pour ça qu'on me paye autant pour te garder.

- Tss ! Il est arrivé un truc une seule fois et ils sont devenus parano...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Lucy.

- En échange tu me dis enfin ton nom ?

- Si tu veux.

- J'ai un peu mit le feu à la baraque, et depuis ils veulent plus me laisser seul ici, soupira Natsu.

- Je m'appelle Lucy.

Le garçon contourna la blonde et partit dans la cuisine. Elle le suivit et s'assit en face de lui.

- T'es pas obligée de me suivre partout, si ?

- J'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors si. Tu pourrais enfiler un t-shirt, tu sais ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis si moche que ça à regarder ?

Lucy rosit un peu avant de soupirer.

- Fais ce que tu veux après tout, c'est chez toi...

- Ouais... J'ai l'intention d'aller trainer avec mes potes cet après-midi... Tu comptes quand même pas m'accompagner ?

- Non, je dois juste surveiller quand t'es à la maison, après tu vis ta vie...

- T'es nouvelle en ville c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Je me renseigne sur l'ennemi.

- Je suis pas ton ennemie ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Mouais... Au pire, tu m'accompagnes et je te ferais rencontrer des gens. Comme ça tu passeras moins pour une paumée demain au lycée.

- Euh... C'est... gentil ?

- C'est une récompense pour m'avoir barré hier.

- Une récompense ?

- Arrête de poser des questions. C'est ton premier jour, mais après je ne serais pas gentil comme ça.

Natsu alla ranger son assiette pendant que Lucy soupirait une énième fois. Ça promettait, pour l'instant. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses passa tout simplement la matinée entière à ignorer la blonde ou à simplement lui répéter « Profite de ce silence, pour le moment » et elle se mit à espérer que ce silence, justement, s'arrêta au plus vite. Ce fut lorsqu'ils déjeunaient tous les deux que Lucy craqua enfin.

- Mais bon sang mais parle, demandait pour la cinquième fois consécutive la jeune lycéenne !

- Tu veux que je parle ? Que je sois vraiment moi ?

- Ça me permettrait de m'habituer plus vite, oui. Mais tu m'emmènes quand même cet après-midi.

- Si ça t'éclate, mais je t'aurais prévenu...

Il posa soudainement sa fourchette, et Lucy remarqua que son assiette devait être vide depuis au moins 5min. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il la regardait étrangement. Soudain un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et il se mit à rire, tout seul.

- Déjà faut que tu rencontres Happy...

- Qui ça ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Happy ! Viens là !

Lucy entendit des petits bruits furtifs et elle entrevit une chose petite et bleue passer sous la table. Un chat bleu sauta alors sur les genoux de Natsu, qui le caressa du plat de sa main. Le chat se mit alors à ronronner et Lucy laissa échapper une exclamation.

- Il est trop mignon ! Il s'appelle Happy ?

Comme si le chat l'avait compris, il partit vers elle et se frotta contre son bras. La lycéenne ne résista pas et le prit dans ses bras en continuant de le caresser. Natsu se leva alors pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Il passa un bras autour d'elle mais elle était trop occupée par Happy. Le chat tenta d'attraper le nez de Lucy qui se pencha un peu en avant. Son front s'appuya contre celui du jeune homme et elle tourna un peu le regard vers lui, rouge. Leurs visages étaient si près, Lucy rougit encore plus alors qu'il lui prit la main. Happy ne fit que ronronner encore plus fort tandis que Natsu rapprochait un peu plus ses lèvres. La jeune blonde ne savait plus trop quoi faire, Natsu était charmant, mystérieux, mais c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient. C'était un garçon très attachant mais de là à... En même temps, il semblait si irrésistible... Il murmura quelques mots :

- Tu veux le faire Lucy ?

Avant de reculer et éclater de rire. Le chat bleu sauta sur la table et tourna la tête sur le côté en croisant le regard de Lucy. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme la regardait un sourire satisfait au visage.

- T'allais le faire Lu' ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- T'as pas répondu.

- Et je ne répondrais pas ! T'es qu'un monstre Natsu ! Comment tu peux jouer avec les gens comme ça ?

- J'en conclus que t'allais le faire.

Happy s'assit tranquillement et commença à faire sa toilette.

- Happy est dans le coup ? questionna la lycéenne, méfiante.

- C'est ce qui fait que ce tour est si facile. Tout le monde adore les chats. Bon, je vais faire ce que tu veux... Je vais enfiler un t-shirt.

- Il serait temps...

Lucy débarrassa les plats qui trainaient pendant que Natsu revenait avec deux t-shirt.

- Le rouge ou le noir ?

- Je suis pas ta sœur !

- T'as regardé le noir...

Sur ce, il l'enfila et partit ranger l'autre. Natsu était un peu déboussolé. Il avait failli louper son coup tout à l'heure. La blonde était plutôt mignonne, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi il avait caché son jeu toute la matinée ? « Elle est nouvelle, je lui laisse un peu de temps » était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé. Mais en réalité, il avait coupé sa démonstration de séduction beaucoup plus tôt que les 26 filles qui étaient venues le surveiller avant elle. Il avait eu peur de s'emporter avec elle, et elle l'aurait vraiment détesté après. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle démissionne, pas le premier jour. Faut croire qu'il l'appréciait, cette blonde aux formes excessives... Il revient dans la pièce où Lucy finissait la vaisselle. Natsu passa derrière elle et se retient de l'attraper par surprise et de poser la tête sur son épaule. Happy le regardait d'un air de dire « C'est beau l'amouuuurrrrrrr » mais l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un chat dirait une chose pareille ?! Et puis, c'est pas comme si il était tombé amoureux de Lucy en à peine 2 rencontres...

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Tu viens pas avec moi ?

« Arrête de poser des questions »

Cette phrase prononcée simultanément par les deux lycéens les fit sourire mais Lucy se reprit.

- Je sais pas.

- Il faut bien que tu te fasses des potes dans cette ville, railla Natsu. Y aura pas que des mecs rassure-toi, on a rendez-vous avec le grand groupe des nunuches.

- Le « grand groupe des nunuches » ? C'est là-dedans que tu me vois ?

- C'est la majeur partie des filles, et j'ai vu que tu lisais un bouquin de Zaleon, tu vas forcément bien t'entendre avec elles. Et puis c'est le nom que je leur donne, c'est pas un truc officiel, qu'est-ce que tu crois... Je tiens à la vie moi.

- Kemu Zaleon est un grand écrivain, rétorqua l'adolescente blonde.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Bon, tu viens ? Happy, va dans la planque, je reviens vers 17h.

- Tu parles à un chat ?

- Fais gaffe, il va se vexer. Et t'as pas répondu.

- Oui, j'arrive, je prends ma veste.

- Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas.

Lucy était méfiante envers lui depuis ce midi mais elle décida de lui laisser une chance. Elle reposa son vêtement et tous deux partirent vers le parc. En arrivant dans celui-ci, La lycéenne blonde aperçut une petite foule de gens de son âge. Elle reconnut les trois garçons de la veille et Natsu partit les saluer.

- Salut les nazes, je vous présente Lucy, la nouvelle geôlière.

- Yosh, moi c'est Gildartz, fit celui avec les cheveux châtains.

- T'as l'air mignonne, salua le blond, avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Luxus, ferme-la. On en a marre de t'entendre draguer les gardiennes de l'autre allumé.

- Gadjeel, vaut mieux que tu te taises aussi, lança Natsu en s'adressant au brun couvert de piercing.

- Enchantée.

- Merde, en plus elle est polie, grogna le blond. Natsu, tu peux pas me faire ça.

- Barre-toi si tu sais pas causer à une fille, Luxus. Viens, je vais te présenter aux gens de ton espèce.

Elle supposa qu'il parlait des filles.

- McGarden ! Loxar ! Alperona ! Lisa et Mira ! Voilà une nouvelle, faites-en ce que vous voulez...

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour Dragneel ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge écarlate s'avança vers le lycéen avec un regard de tueuse qui fichait la trouille.

- Ah euh... Salut Erza. Je reste à côté Lu'...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elle resta devant les autres filles en silence. Il y avait deux filles aux cheveux bleus mais l'une les avait attachés grâce à un bandeau. Elle tenait en main un livre de Zaleon et Lucy se dit que c'était de là que Natsu tenait le nom « nunuche ». La seconde était habillée de bleu et de blanc, et étrangement elle avait les yeux bleus sans pupilles. Derrière elles se tenait une jeune femme qui avait une bouteille à la main, qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il y avait aussi des filles aux cheveux d'un blanc aussi éclatant que celui d'Ozagia Dragneel. Elles se ressemblaient, elles devaient être sœurs. La dernière fille était celle aux cheveux rouges et qui faisait peur.

- Salut ! Bienvenue, moi c'est Reby ! Je te présente Jubia Loxar, Kanna Alperona, celle avec la bouteille (t'inquiète pas c'est du jus de pomme), Lisanna et Mirajane et enfin Erza. Evergreen n'est pas encore arrivée

- Moi c'est Lucy. Je viens d'emménager, et je suis la... euh... je garde Natsu pour pas que la maison brûle.

- Oh, je comprends, lança Lisanna, la plus jeune des deux, ici on appelle ça des geôlières, personne n'a très envie de rester chez Natsu toute la journée... En général, c'est mal vu quand on connait la ville, mais puisque tu es nouvelle...

Lucy se trouva de nombreux points communs avec les jeunes filles d'ici et elle remarqua quelques détails, par exemple que Reby regardait systématiquement vers Gadjeel, que celui de Lisanna allait vers Luxus (celui de Luxus vers elle-même, ça la gênait un peu), Kanna regardait Gildartz et Natsu la regardait elle. Elle repensa à ce matin et se mit à le détester furieusement. Erza remarqua cette haine et lui posa une question :

- Il t'a embrassé ?

- Quoi ?! Euh non ! Pourquoi ?!

- D'habitude, il le fait le premier jour... C'est étrange. Il s'est peut-être lassé, chuchota Mirajane.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Euh... Et bien normalement, quand il a une nouvelle geôlière, il se débrouille pour l'embrasser dès le premier jour... expliqua Reby.

- Il m'a... Il a failli le faire mais au dernier moment il a éclaté de rire...

- Alors vous ne nous êtes pas embrassés ? s'exclama Kanna d'un air ahuri.

- Non, c'est si grave que ça ? angoissa Lucy.

- C'est... très inhabituel, raconta Erza. Normalement il va jusqu'au bout, la fille vient ici en disant que c'est l'homme de sa vie, elle découvre qu'il ne fait que jouer et elle démissionne. Si elle reste, il trouve un moyen de la faire changer d'avis et elle s'en va dans une autre ville.

- Mais pourquoi il l'a pas fait ?

- Ça j'en sais rien, ça lui ressemble pas du tout du tout... grimaça Lisanna.

Lucy se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son protégé... Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Alors qu'elle continuait de discuter avec les filles, quatre garçons s'approchèrent. Jubia tourna désespérément la tête vers un garçon du groupe aux cheveux noirs, torse nu. Mirajane jeta des petits regards furtifs vers un aux cheveux verts, Erza n'avait même pas remarqué le groupe mais un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus la dévisageait. Le dernier avait les cheveux blancs, comme Lisanna et Mirajane, et Lucy le soupçonna d'être leur frère. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard mais sa petite sœur lui dit qu' « Evergreen n'était pas encore arrivée ».

- Salut les filles.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un tombeur Grey, tu fais pitié.

- Ta gueule l'allumette, lança le dénommé Grey à Natsu.

- Grey-samaaaaa ! fit Jubia avant de se cacher derrière Mirajane qui regardait le garçon aux cheveux verts en rougissant (cela dit, lui aussi était rouge).

- Tiens, y a une nouvelle ! Elle est canon.

- Tu te prends pour un dieu ou quoi ? demanda Luxus. Evite de traumatiser cette pauvre Lucy.

- Alors tu t'appelles Lucy ? questionna Grey en se penchant vers elle.

La petite blonde pensa que les gars d'ici étaient vraiment tous complètement dégénérés.**  
**

- Bordel Grey, laisse ma geôlière tranquille ! s'exclama Natsu.

Le garçon torse nu déglutit et recula.

- C'est ta geôlière ? Merde Natsu ! Pourquoi tu prends toujours les plus mignonnes ?

- Pardon ?! Je te signale que je suis juste devant toi et que je ne suis pas un objet ! Maintenant, si tu veux absolument te trouver une copine, j'ai une solution pour toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle, sourd ou les deux, en tout cas tu ferais mieux de consulter, parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué (et tu es bien le seul, je pense), il y a ici une seule fille qui serait prête à te supporter plus que nous toutes, alors ouvre les yeux !

Pendant que Lucy faisait son monologue, Jubia était devenue de plus en plus rouge. Grey aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'était parce qu'il avait un peu honte de lui... Et oui, les garçons de Magnolia étaient sujets à la leçon qu'on leur donnait.

- Elle ressemble à Erza

- Ça fait peur...

- Elle fiche la trouille la nouvelle...

- Maintenant, vous devriez faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse et vous présentez, que je mette un nom sur vos visages de trouillards.

- Je m'appelle Fried... laissa échapper celui aux cheveux verts qui semblait toujours hypnotiser par Mirajane.

- Moi c'est Elfman, lança le supposé frère de Lisanna et Mira.

- Je suis Jellal, chuchota celui aux cheveux bleus qui regardait Erza, qui le vit enfin et rougis un peu.

- Bon, ben mon nom c'est Grey...

Les quatre garçons du groupe d'à côté commencèrent à applaudir et la jeune lycéenne se retourna, un sourcil arqué au-dessus de ses yeux chocolat.

- C'était magnifique, félicita Natsu.

- Tout simplement génial, rajouta Luxus, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lucy soupira de ne pas être prise au sérieux et se rassit auprès de ses nouvelles amies. Elle voyait très bien que chacune ici formait un couple avec un garçon... Grey et Jubia, Luxus et Lisanna, Mirajane et Fried, Kanna et Gildartz, Reby et Gadjeel, Evergreen et Elfman, Erza et Jellal, Natsu et... euh... il ne restait que elle mais... NON ! Tout simplement non, c'était hors de question ! Déjà que ce matin il avait osé... Nan mais n'importe quoi. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas venue à Magnolia pour trouver un copain ! Surtout pas si c'était Natsu ! Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme pour les filles, et dans le chahut pour les garçons, car les deux bandes se détestaient joyeusement et cela entrainait inévitablement des bagarres. Que les filles ignoraient. Il faisait plutôt chaud et Lucy fut contente de ne pas avoir pris sa veste. Natsu avait raison. Mais il fut bientôt 17h et Natsu se souvint de sa promesse à Happy.

- Lu', faut qu'on rentre !

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

- En attendant faut qu'on rentre...

- C'est bon, j'arrive !

Lucy et Natsu s'éloignèrent du groupe qui commençait lui aussi à se séparer. Ils rentrèrent en silence, chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuner.

Lucy se demandait pourquoi Natsu ne l'avait-il pas embrasser, comme toutes les autres ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien de particulier, elle était sûre qu'il avait dû avoir d'autres geôlières blondes et bien formées... Enfin bref, elle se questionnait sur son comportement étrange. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'intention de démissionner vu le salaire qu'elle avait...

Quant à lui, il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de l'embrasser, cette fille ? Natsu savait que, pour une raison encore inconnue, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais c'était pas la première qu'il embrasserait sans sentiment et sûrement pas la dernière, si son rythme de geôlière par mois se maintenait. Sans sentiment ? Ces deux mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Sans sentiment, vraiment ? S'il n'appréciait pas Lucy, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à elle sans arrêt, depuis hier, quand il l'a vu devant chez lui ? Trop de questions dans la tête du jeune homme qui détestait ça. Il soupira avant de franchir le seuil de la porte de sa maison accompagné de la blonde. Il partit dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil du salon. Natsu revint avec Happy sur l'épaule et se posa en face de la jeune fille.

- Natsu ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas... embrassé ?

- Pourquoi toujours autant de questions ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord, soupira la lycéenne.

- Je veux pas en parler.

Lucy garda le silence, et elle se replongea dans son livre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Natsu était devenu un peu rouge suite à cette conversation et que Happy le regardait avec un air goguenard. Il soupira avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne se passa rien d'autre de la soirée, Natsu sortit quand Lucy l'appela à dîner puis il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La pauvre blonde continua à lire et à 21h tapante, Ignir Dragneel entra dans sa maison.

- Bonjour M. Dragneel.

- Tu es...

- Lucy, j'ai gardé Natsu toute la journée.

- Ah euh bien. Je te donne ton salaire et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Alors qu'il fouillait pour trouver une enveloppe contenant les 35 000 joyaux, Lucy le regarda un peu mieux. Ses cheveux étaient rouges foncés, il avait une légère barbe et on voyait sa ressemblance avec son fils. Il paya la jeune fille qui partit en direction de chez elle. Natsu ne vint même pas lui dire au revoir et elle s'en vexa un peu. Enfin bon. Elle commença à marcher en direction de son appart quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, dans son dos. Elle se retourna avec un tout petit peu d'espoir et vit une silhouette masculine courir vers elle.

- J'ai failli te louper... Salut Lucy.

- Salut Luxus, répondit la blonde avec un tout petit peu de déception. Tu voulais me dire quelques choses ?

- Je te raccompagne chez toi. En général, il y a des loubards le soir et vaut mieux ne pas se trimballer tout seul en ville.

- Ah, d'accord.

Les deux blonds marchèrent côte à côte en discutant de tout et de rien, Luxus était sympa, au final.

- Dis, je voudrais savoir, commença le jeune homme, t'as un copain ou pas ?

- Euuh...

- C'est juste que... t'es une fille sympa, t'es plutôt belle, et euh...

- Non, non j'ai pas de petit ami.

- Ah ok. Tu fais quelques choses demain soir ? demanda Luxus.

- Je bosse jusqu'à 19h30 au _Fairy Tail_.

- Tu bosses au _Fairy Tail_ ? C'est mon grand-père le patron.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Lucy.

- J'y suis jusqu'à la fermeture moi aussi. On pourrait rentrer ensemble. Et je te paye un diner au bar, quand il n'y a personne.

- Ce serait cool, fit la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit aussi en retour. Même si elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, après tout c'était son premier jour dans la ville, Luxus avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et il était gentil avec elle. Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'elle pensa ça, l'image de Natsu si près de son visage apparut dans son esprit et elle le chassa vivement.

- Euh, faut que je te dise, en général Natsu est pas d'accord pour qu'on s'intéresse à ses geôlière, mais là, vu qu'il t'as pas... Et puis c'est ta vie, c'est pas à lui de décider, si ? interrogea le garçon blond.

- Bien sûr que oui, Natsu est le gamin que je garde, c'est tout.

Luxus sourit un peu plus et ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Lucy.

- C'est là, je vais rentrer maintenant.

- D'accord, bonne nuit Lu' à demain en cours. On verra bien dans quelle classe ils te mettront.

- A demain.

** 8o8o8o8o8o8**

Le réveil sonna.

- Tais-toi saleté !

Lucy se leva péniblement pour aller éteindre l'objet bruyant et se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour au lycée de Magnolia. Elle mangea rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer, comme tous les matins. Elle enfila un débardeur blanc et bleu, avec sa jupe bleue également. Elle se noua les cheveux en une demi-couette sur le côté à l'aide d'un ruban... bleu. Elle fit son sac qui se remplierait bientôt de tous ses livres et elle partit en direction du lycée, qu'elle avait repérer deux jours plus tôt. Il se situait près du Fairy Tail, donc il y avait des chances qu'elle voit des lycéens au café. Elle entra dans l'enceinte du lycée Mavis Vermilion et chercha le bureau du proviseur. En chemin, elle croisa Mirajane qui l'accompagna.

- Tu vas rencontrer Melle Vermilion !

- C'est elle le proviseur ?! Elle a appelé son lycée comme elle-même ?

- Bien sûr, c'est une femme très célèbre à Magnolia ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Lucy entra donc dans un bureau plutôt spacieux, dont les murs étaient recouverts de papier-peint représentant des nuages, envahi par les plantes vertes, où se tenait, derrière un bureau, une jeune femme blonde au visage doux qui la regardait tendrement.

- Bienvenue ! Je suis Mavis Vermilion, je dirige ce lycée ! Tu dois être la jeune Heartfilia !

- Euh oui, enchantée !

- Hum, il me semble que tu es dans la même classe que... Mira ! Justement !

Mirajane lui sourit et l'aida un peu.

- Non Mademoiselle Vermilion, j'ai un an de plus que Lucy, elle doit être avec ma sœur, Lisanna !

- Ah oui ! Merci Mira. Alors, ce matin, ils ont cours de...

- De musique, encouragea la sœur de Lisanna.

- Avec M. Eligoal, acheva le proviseur. Tu as encore le temps avant que ça sonne, Mirajane va te conduire à Lisanna pour que tu la suives.

- Bien Mademoiselle, s'écria Lucy, qui était contente d'avoir au moins une personne qu'elle connaissait dans sa classe.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent le même groupe de fille que la veille. Il n'y avait qu'une personne en plus :

- Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ? Salut, moi c'est Evergreen, je n'étais pas là hier.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Lucy. Ah Lisanna, il parait que je suis dans ta classe, j'ai vu Mademoiselle Mavis.

- Dans ce cas tu es aussi dans ma classe, s'enthousiasma Reby, ainsi que Jubia, Erza et Evergreen ! Mirajane est dans la classe au-dessus, Kanna aussi.

- Ok ! C'est génial, je pensais avoir une classe nulle, mais en fait, je suis avec vous !

Les filles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours et Lucy resta près du bureau de M. Eligoal. Elle remarqua alors que dans cette classe, il y avait beaucoup de gens qu'elle connaissait déjà : Grey, Gadjeel, Jellal, Elfman, Luxus et Natsu.

- Oui jeune fille ?

- Eh bien, je suis nouvelle et je n'ai pas de livre.

- Ah euh, tenez. Placez-vous près de... Où vous voulez.

Lucy vit que la place près de Reby était libre et elle alla s'y asseoir. Elle se trouvait ainsi derrière Lisanna et Elfman, et devant Luxus tout seul. Reby lui chuchota quelques mots en montrant le blond seul derrière.

- Eligoal l'a dispensé de cours au début de l'année parce qu'il passe son temps à écouter de la musique et que du coup, il en savait beaucoup plus que le prof. Luxus est un vrai passionné.

Le garçon avait en effet encore ses écouteurs et il semblait perdu dans son esprit.

- Oh je vois, murmura la jeune blonde.

Lorsqu'il était comme ça, pensif et seul au monde, Lucy le trouvait très mignon et elle attendit le soir avec un peu plus d'impatience.

Les cours passaient et Lucy se mettait toujours à côté de Reby, qui était devenue sa meilleure amie vu qu'elles étaient toutes les deux fans de lecture. Mais de temps à autres, sa nouvelle amie était à côté de quelqu'un d'autre et elle devait se trouver une autre place. C'était parfois à côté de Luxus, pas très bavard envers les autres vu qu'il écoutait sa musique, ou encore Natsu, qui lui parlait pour ne rien dire.

- T'as trouvé le moyen de me suivre partout Lu' ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux rose, un sourire en coin.

- Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te signale qu'il n'y a de la place nulle part ailleurs !

- Mais oui... Tu vas pas à côté de Grey ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle, mais Jubia est assise près de lui, il n'y a pas de place libre...

- Mais oui.

- T'as qu'à regarder ! lui hurla la blonde.

- En ce moment, c'est toi que tout le monde regarde...

- Qu...

Lucy se retourna rouge de honte car c'est effectivement elle que toute la classe regardait. Ils étaient en cours de dessin et M. Reeders fit une légère remarque.

- Avez-vous fini, miss Heartfilia ?

- Oui monsieur, veuillez m'excuser.

Le cours reprit en silence et Lucy donna un coup de coude à un Natsu hilare. Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près comme ça et Lucy sortit enfin du lycée. Elle courut au_ Fairy Tail_ revêtir sa tenue de serveuse avant l'arrivée des clients de 17h. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle et elle vit Luxus en arrière salle. Il lui fit un signe et elle alla le voir.

- Salut miss.

- Je te signale que je t'ai vu toute la journée au lycée...

- Je ne fais pas attention aux cours.

- J'avais remarqué.

- C'est à peine si je fais attention au prof... Pourquoi ?

- Je suis à côté de toi en maths et philo.

- Ah... Je ferais plus attention (si je m'aperçois qu'on est en maths ou philo).

- Tu fais quoi là sinon ? demande la serveuse blonde.

- Je m'occupe de la musique du resto.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... soupira Lucy.

- Si tu veux que je passe une musique en particulier, vas-y, j'ai pas trop d'idée là, proposa Luxus.

- Hum... Et bien, il y a toujours une chanson que j'adore... Tu connais Pink Floyd ?

- Ouais. Laquelle ?

- Another Brick in the Wall, répondit la jeune fille.

- Génial, merci.

Les premières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans le Fairy Tail pendant que Lucy souriait bêtement en pensant à la gentillesse de Luxus et sa passion pour la musique. Ce soir, ils avaient rendez-vous et elle avait un petit peu hâte. Luxus aussi, mais il ne le montrait pas. Mais tout serait chamboulé si Natsu apprenait qu'il sortait avec sa geôlière...

_ ***Flash-back :**_

- _Luxus ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore !_

- _Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles Natsu ?_

- _T'as encore jouer avec elle ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que t'as embrassé une geôlière..._

- _Le gamin aux cheveux roses à raison Lux', chuchota Gildartz, ça a mal fini pour vous deux, et t'en a __encore la trace sur ton œil... Joue pas avec le feu, laisse Natsu gérer tout ça._

- _Mais la première fois c'était une coïncidence ! Y a aucune raison que ça se reproduise !_

- _Je te signale qu'on parle de Lisanna bordel ! hurla Natsu. Tu peux pas lui faire du mal !_

- _Elle va démissionner de toute façon !_

- _Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite ! Ne l'approche plus !_

- _T'as gagné ! Je lâche l'affaire ! Mais un jour ou l'autre, il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver !_

_Lisanna avait démissionné deux jours plus tard, et elle avait gardé des sentiments pour Luxus, mais celui-ci s'était interdit de fréquenter quelqu'un en rapport avec les Dragneel. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucy.*_

Le musicien blond hésitait légèrement à continuer avec Lucy ou non. Elle était très gentille, mais sa cicatrice lui rappelait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça avec une geôlière. Jamais. Pouvait-il transgresser la règle une fois de plus ? Sa première relation amoureuse avec une geôlière avait très mal fini, bien avant Lisanna, mais pour Lucy, il se sentait prêt à tout essayer. Au risque de perdre un œil, véritablement cette fois.

Le premier jour de Lucy en tant que serveuse se passa sans accroche, la plupart des élèves trouvaient ça sympa qu'elle s'occupe de leur café préféré, et elle put discuter un peu avec ses amis. Natsu vint la voir à un moment donné pour lui poser une question.

- Hey Lu', tu voudras que je te raccompagne à la fin de ton service ?

- Nan merci Natsu, mais c'est gentil, je me débrouillerais, je n'habite pas très loin.

- T'es sûre ? insista le garçon.

- Oui je te dis.

Natsu retourna à sa table avec un air penaud, sous le regard un peu culpabilisé de Luxus. Après tout, les deux lycéens étaient amis... Enfin je crois.

Quelques heures plus tard, le café était vide, Lucy avait terminé sa journée. Enfin presque. Il ne restait qu'elle, Luxus et un homme âgé nommé Makarov, le patron de Fairy Tail, également le grand-père du jeune homme blond. Celui-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs du vieux pour lui expliquer deux-trois détails. Makarov lança un grand sourire avant de sortir en sifflotant, donnant les clés à son petit-fils. Luxus se retourna vers Lucy et lui sourit timidement.

- Tu veux manger quelques choses en particulier ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, lui répondit la belle blonde.

- Dans ce cas je vais te faire mon plat secret... Bouge pas.

Il s'éloigna dans la cuisine avant de réapparaitre avec un téléphone dans la main.

- Pizza ? proposa-t-il.

Lucy rit devant cette scène avant de lui arracher le téléphone et faire le numéro de son livreur préféré.

- Allo Taurus ?

- Lucy-chan ? Oh, ma belle Lucy au corps de rêve, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu pourrais nous apportez une pizza chèvre et... elle interrogea Luxus du regard.

- Poivron.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ma belle, magnifique Lucy ? demanda Taurus.

- Oui, et si tu pouvais te dépêcher... Nous sommes au _Fairy Tail_.

Ding Dong

- Il est rapide ton livreur, et il a l'air de t'apprécier, se moqua gentiment son compagnon blond.

- Roooh chut...

Lucy alla ouvrir la porte qui cachait 2 cartons de pizza signé par une tête de taureau. Luxus demanda où était passé Taurus et elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais elle connaissait juste son signe astrologique : le Taureau.

- D'où ce surnom. Mais apparemment, lui il t'a déjà vu.

- C'est un gros pervers qui a dû me reluquer dans mon ancienne maison. Il me rend souvent deux-trois services, et il adore me livrer des trucs. Comme des pizzas.

- Et il est pas payé ?

- Non, j'ai jamais réussi à lui donner le moindre centime de joyaux. Enfin bref, à table.

Ils se posèrent tous les deux dans un canapé avant d'entamer leur repas. Ils goutèrent chacun à la pizza de l'autre, et passèrent la soirée à rire et à parler. Luxus se renseigna sur la vie de Lucy à Magnolia, qui lui expliqua sa situation. Le garçon lui dit en quelques mots la sienne :

- Je n'ai jamais connue ma mère et mon père s'est barré quand j'étais gosse, à cause d'une histoire avec le vieux. Depuis, j'habite chez lui mais il part souvent en voyage, me laissant le bar et la maison.

- Et d'où te viens cette cicatrice, sur ton œil ? demanda Lucy.

Un silence gêné d'installa et la lycéenne regretta sa question. Elle allait lui dire d'oublier et de parler d'autre chose quand il l'interrompit avant qu'elle le puisse prononcer un mot.

- C'est une fille. Je suis sorti avec il y a quelques années et ça a mal tourné.

- C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ?

- Pas exactement, c'est une histoire avec Natsu et...

- C'est Natsu ?!

- Non ! Laisse-moi parler ! Elle s'appelait Daphné... C'était une geôlière.

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux mais garda le silence, pour ne pas l'interrompre dans son récit.

- Elle avait commencé son boulot, Natsu l'avait embrassé mais elle l'avait rejeté. C'est là qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tout allait bien, on était heureux... mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais un jour, il y a eu l'accident **_(cliché nous voilà !)_**. Elle m'avait fait part d'un vieux conte pour enfant trouvé dans la bibliothèque qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire. C'était l'histoire d'une fille à qui les parents ne faisaient pas assez confiance pour garder la maison, ils embauchaient donc un garde du corps. Mais la fille avait des amies qui aimaient beaucoup le garde, et l'une d'entre elle tomba totalement amoureuse. Malheureusement, il y avait un sort sur la fille qui était gardée, et son garde du corps ne devait s'intéresser à personne d'autre, sous peine de mort. Le garde et la jeune fille ne connaissaient pas ce sort, le garde mourut, et la fille aussi.

- C'est exactement la même situation que...

- Je sais. J'ai parlé de cette légende à Natsu et on a pas mal rigolé dessus. Mais un jour, un camion a heurté un bus dans la rue, pendant que je me baladais avec Daphné, et on s'est tous les deux prit la bus. Tout le monde était indemne, sauf moi, j'avais une blessure à l'œil. (il pointa sa cicatrice du doigt)

- Et Daphné ?

- Elle est morte.

Un silence plana, durant lequel Lucy se mit à trembler, et Luxus ferma son visage. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, une lueur triste dans les yeux, il vit la jeune fille sanglotant repliée contre elle-même. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça un moment.

- C'est... C'est tellement triste.

- Je sais... chuchota Luxus.

- Mais, ça veut dire que nous deux...

- C'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que...

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à parler, Lucy plongea son regard dans le sien et il trouva ses mots.

- C'est que je t'aime comme un fou Lucy.

Il se pencha vers elle, laissant son visage à quelques millimètres, et la blonde n'hésita pas. Elle se grandit légèrement pour entrer en contact avec ce garçon qui la tenait au creux de lui-même. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et enfin ils se séparèrent. Lucy planta ses yeux chocolat dans ceux bleus électrique de Luxus et ils restèrent là quelques instants, sans rien dire ni faire. C'est l'horloge qui sonnait 22h qui les sépara. La jeune lycéenne, complètement rouge, balbutia :

- Hum... Je devrais peut-être rentrer... Demain on a cours et...

- Je te raccompagne.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir fermé tout le bâtiment, les deux blonds sortirent dans la nuit étoilée, main dans la main. Le chemin se fit en silence car Lucy admirait les étoiles et Luxus admirait _son_ étoile. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'appartement de Lucy et elle se tourna vers lui en trifouillant ses clés **_(les connaisseurs reconnaitront)_**. Pendant que le jeune homme en face d'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, elle brisa enfin ce silence.

- Je vais y aller... Mais avant, il faut qu'on discute de la légende et de... Daphné.

- Je sais, mais pas ce soir. Demain, reste un peu après la fermeture du café, on pourra discuter tranquillement. Bonne nuit Lu'.

- Bonne nuit Lux'

Il fut un peu surpris qu'elle utilise son vieux surnom mais esquissa un sourire avant de lui attraper la main et de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser d'au revoir. Elle le serra contre elle au moment où ils se séparèrent puis elle rentra chez elle. Quant à lui, Luxus partit en direction de la maison de son grand-père, qui était sûrement parti à la dernière minute pour une destination inconnue, comme d'habitude.

** 8o8o8o8o8**

Le lendemain, dans la maison des Dragneel, le soleil se levait à peine et un garçon était étendu sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Près de lui était couché un chat bleu qui ronronnait sous ses caresses. Natsu réfléchissait. C'était bel et bien l'une des rares fois où son cerveau tournait vraiment, mais il avait beau essayer de classer ses idées, rien n'était clair. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait passer son temps avec Lucy ? Il avait eu un pincement au cœur quand elle avait refusé son invitation. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà un copain... Non, peu probable, elle venait à peine d'emménager et elle avait failli l'embrasser. Failli. Il se dit que s'il l'avait fait, la situation aurait été clair, soit elle l'acceptait, soit elle le jetait. Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le prenne pour cet abruti sous lequel il se cachait. Il l'aimait bien, cette blonde... Et il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle parte. En fait, il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui, un point c'est tout. Ça voudrait dire qu'il... l'aime ? Natsu avait tellement joué avec ses anciennes geôlières qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour. Il resta longtemps sur son lit à penser à elle... Avant de partir au lycée.

- Salut Natsu, lança une voix masculine.

- Yosh Gildartz...

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Toi non plus.

- Je me suis ridiculisé devant Kana, soupira le jeune homme.

- Pas cool. T'as fait comment ?

- J'ai pas pu lui adresser un mot et j'étais rouge comme une tomate... L'horreur.

- On a quoi ce matin ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Aucune idée...

Plus loin, dans le hall du lycée :

- Mais si je te jure, c'était trop mignon, et gênant en même temps...

- J'aurais aimé être là, murmura Lucy.

- Il a rougit et il arrivait à rien dire... Moi non plus, on a fini par partir chacun de notre côté... Tu crois que c'est un signe ? demanda Kana.

- Il y a des chances, oui, c'est le moment ou jamais !

- De quoi ? questionna la lycéenne brune, la tête sur le côté.

- Ben de lui demander de sortir avec toi !

Kana rougit violemment et chuchota :

- Mais j'oserais jamais !

- Ça, tu le sauras que si t'essais.

- Mais...

- Mais vas-y bon sang ! Ça se voit qu'il est sur toi, alors fonce ! s'exclama Lucy.

Kana acquiesça avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant vers l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Natsu la vit s'approcher et il s'éloigna en direction de Gadjeel, qui venait d'arriver. Lucy rejoint Reby, qui se tenait près du lycéen aux innombrables piercings avant de faire un clin d'œil à Lucy, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors ça y est vous deux ? demanda-t-elle ?

- Ouais, il est venu me voir ce matin devant chez moi, j'avais peur que mes parents ne le voit...

- Ils aiment pas mon style ? interrogea Gadjeel.

- Euuuh... Sinon, Lucy, c'est quand que t'as un copain toi ? Y a un gars qui te plait à Magnolia ?

- Mon cœur est déjà pris, mais c'est gentil de demander.

Natsu entendit un léger craquement, c'était son cœur qui venait de se fissurer.

- Quelqu'un d'ici ?

- Je te dirais tout en privé, lui lança Lucy.

Alors c'est tout ? Jamais il ne saurait le nom de son rival ? Natsu ferma un poing furieux mais arriva à se contenir de la rage qui le submergeait. Qui avait osé lui prendre sa belle Lucy ? C'était SA geôlière et elle ne pouvait l'aimer que LUI ! Soudain, un souvenir le frappa de plein fouet. Daphné. Il arrêta d'un coup son égoïsme et pâlit.

- Natsu ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

- Je... Oui, j'ai eu un vertige, je vais aller m'asseoir un peu.

Il ne devait rien arriver à Lucy ! Comment pourrait-il supporter sa mort ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle...

- Hey vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cherche pas Gadjeel...

- Nan, raconte, insista le brun tandis que les deux filles s'éloignait en discutant.

- T'as pas entendu ? Lucy a quelqu'un.

- Et ? Me dit pas que t'as flashé sur la blonde !

- Tu te souviens pas de Daphné ?

Un silence de mort s'installa dans ce coin du hall. Daphné avait été une amie proche de Gadjeel. Sa mort l'avait foudroyé, et c'est en sa mémoire qu'il avait adopté un look de punk...

- Ça n'a aucun rapport... C'était une putain de coïncidence, dit Gadjeel en fermant son visage.

- Je veux pas que... Lucy, elle...

Gadjeel retourna son attention sur son ami désespéré, il arqua un sourcil et l'interrogea :

- Tu... Elle et toi ? Meeeeerdeuh... L'autre jour je l'ai vu et...

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? C'était quand ? Où ?

- Nan, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler, surtout pas à toi.

- Gadjeel... menaça le garçon à la touffe rose.

- Débrouille-toi, c'est pas mes affaires !

Sur ce, il rejoignit Reby et Lucy qui bavardaient entre fille. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, sauf pour Natsu qui broyait du noir, et pour Lucy qui appréhendait sa discussion avec Luxus le soir même. A 17h, la blonde sortit rapidement du lycée pour arriver au boulot avant les autres. Elle arriva même avant Luxus, qui alla gérer les musiques. Le mardi, beaucoup plus de lycéens se libéraient et le café était rempli. Lucy était débordée et elle n'eut le temps de ne parler à personne. A 20h15, les derniers clients sortirent enfin, c'était Natsu et Gildartz qui parlait avec Kana, même si le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était visiblement préoccupé. Lorsqu'ils partirent (Gildartz et Kana main dans la main, complètement rouges), il remarqua bien qu'il ne restait que Luxus et Lucy dans le Fairy Tail. Une angoisse sourde le paralysa légèrement avant qu'il ne prit le chemin vers chez lui mais il se dit que Lucy était responsable... Et Luxus aussi. En théorie. Lorsque les deux jeunes furent seuls et que tout était rangé, ils s'assirent à une table dans un silence gêné.

- Euuh... Je sais que ça fait que depuis hier que... Mais il faut qu'on en parle... hésita Luxus.

- Oui, je sais... Lux' je... je voulais te dire quelques choses...

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi je... je t'aime.

Elle se recroquevilla contre son torse et il passa le bras autour d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais... chuchota la blonde. J'ai peur de cette histoire, avec la fille... J'ai encore pleins de trucs à vivre, et toi aussi, et j'ai beau me rendre compte que c'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, je suis superstitieuse...

- Je comprends. Mais... on fait quoi ?

- On peut toujours essayer, puis si il y a des choses qui se répète, on arrête tout.

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ses mots mais elle parvint à continuer :

- Et on évitera de se balader près des routes, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Luxus acquiesça et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Vers 21h30, ils partirent chez Lucy, mais ils ne virent pas une silhouette les observer dans la nuit noire. Ce quelqu'un les vit rentrer tous les deux dans l'appart de la blonde et il/elle partit dans une ruelle. Les deux blonds étaient montés après que Lucy ait invité son petit ami (parce que c'était ça, hein ?) à dormir chez elle. Elle était un peu étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle les relations devenaient sérieuses avec les gens de Magnolia, mais elle se sentait si bien avec lui, ou encore Reby, qui était vite devenue sa meilleure amie, ou Natsu, qu'elle considérait un peu comme son frère. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais reluqué son frère pendant qu'il se change... L'image du Natsu torse nu qu'elle avait failli percuter lors de leur 2e rencontre apparut dans son esprit et elle la chassa au plus vite. Elle installa une couchette pour son petit copain et elle se coucha. Luxus prit une douche après elle et en la voyant dormir, il se coucha près d'elle pour la tenir au creux de ses bras.

**8o8o8o8**

Le réveil sonna vers 8h30 et Luxus grogna.

- Bordel, on est mercredi...

C'est donc dans les bras d'un oursque Lucy se réveilla. Elle était confortablement installée et se demanda (encore) pourquoi il sonnait toujours les jours où elle n'avait pas cours... L'image d'un certain garçon aux cheveux roses apparu dans son esprit.

- Merde ! Natsu !

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Ben... J'ai dormi là alors je me réveille là. Pourquoi y a un réveil ? Quel rapport avec Natsu ?

- Il faut que j'aille chez lui aujourd'hui. Toute la journée.

- Ah ok, soupira Luxus, qui avait apparemment prévu de rester avec la belle blonde.

Elle sortit du lit et commença à se préparer sous l'œil triste de son copain. Elle fut bientôt prête et s'apprêta à partir quand elle s'approcha de Luxus, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- J'avais envie de faire ça.

Elle lui avait glissé ses clés dans la main et se pencha vers son oreille :

- C'est une des choses qui m'est le plus précieux... Prends-en soin, et va faire un double si tu veux.

Elle recula un sourire aux lèvres mais il l'attira contre lui.

- Tu es l'une des choses qui m'est le plus précieux Lucy, lui murmura le grand blond.

Ils se dirent au revoir et elle partit en direction du nord de la ville. Elle pensait à Luxus et à la chance qu'elle avait mais une légère crainte subsistait. Elle marcha avec toutes les précautions du monde, prête à éviter une voiture ou autre danger éventuel durant tout le long du chemin. Elle arriva saine et sauve chez les Dragneel et à 9h pile, elle frappa à la porte. Ozagia lui ouvrit avant de partir tout de suite après, pour ne pas arriver en retard. Lucy entra donc dans la belle maison et lu un livre de Zaleon jusqu'au réveil de Natsu. Celui-ci sortit de sa chambre suivit de Happy, il était vaguement réveillé mais il savait très bien que la fille qu'il aimait était là. Il avança en silence et s'arrêta net en la voyant. Elle portait un léger t-shirt bleu avec une jupe chocolat, en accord avec ses yeux, pour une fois elle n'avait pas de nœud pour ses cheveux. Lucy était plongée dans sa lecture et ne l'entendit pas. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder lire puis elle finit enfin son livre et leva les yeux. Happy était à ses pieds et la regardait.

- Coucou Happy ! Bonjour Natsu, t'es plus habillé que la dernière fois.

- Euuh oui, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Il portait en effet un vieux t-shirt avec un pantalon en toile. Il s'était habillé ainsi pour ne pas paraitre trop aguicheur devant la jolie lycéenne. Et elle l'avait remarqué. Il se tourna vers la cuisine et alla préparer son petit-déjeuner. Lucy l'accompagna et s'assit en face de lui. Il donna du lait pour Happy et un poisson entier. Alors qu'il mangeait en regardant... son repas, Lucy le détaillait du regard. Et ça le rendait nerveux.

- Il parait que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh oui, c'est vrai.

- Il faut que je te parle d'une légende, alors...

- Je... je suis déjà au courant, murmura-t-elle.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

- C'est Luxus, pas vrai ? interrogea Natsu.

- Je... Oui.

Natsu finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et partit dans sa chambre, le visage fermé. Happy resta avec la

blonde, qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Elle hésita un instant à aller le voir ou non mais finit par toquer à sa porte puis entra. La chambre de Natsu était plutôt grande, comme la maison, et il y trainait des affaires un peu partout. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ce qui ne l'était pas, par contre, c'était qu'elle était vide. Pas de Natsu... Rien. Elle se souvint alors que dimanche, Natsu avait ordonné à Happy de l'attendre dans la « planque ».

- Happy je t'en prie, il faut que tu me montres où c'est, cette planque ! supplia Lucy en s'agenouillant devant le chat bleu.

- Aye !

Lucy fit un bond en arrière. Elle aurait juré que le chat lui avait répondu ! En tout cas, il se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre, où il y avait un placard. Lucy l'ouvrit, et elle vit derrière les vêtements une autre poignée. Elle ouvrit la porte secrète, qui donnait sur une pièce ronde, où trônait au milieu un grand matelas, entouré de nombreux dessins, peintures ou croquis. En entendant du bruit, Natsu (qui était allongé au milieu avec un calepin), se releva d'un coup. Il s'était habillé d'un t-shirt à manches longues vert-marron et son écharpe en croco blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh, je... j'ai pas trop compris ta réaction, et tu avais l'air triste, alors... c'est quoi ici ?

- Un endroit que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang ?!

Natsu décida de lui parler, enfin.

- Ca fait peut-être que 3 jours qu'on se connait mais je... t'es... comme une sœur pour moi, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelques choses.

Alors qu'il disait ça, ils s'enlacèrent, comme des frères et sœurs. Lucy posa sa tête contre son torse et commença à pleurer.

- Lucy ?

- Je... Je suis désolée ! Mais je l'aime, Natsu. J'aime profondément Luxus et j'ai envie d'essayer. Je sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Daphné... Je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive à mon tour, et je veux croire qu'avec Luxus, ça peut fonctionner... Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Natsu...

Le jeune homme garda le silence. C'était certainement le plus gros mensonge de sa vie, et on savait que ce n'était pas un ange pourtant. Il la serra un peu plus fort avant de retourner sur le matelas.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes

- Ça se voit pas ?

Lucy regarda plus attentivement les bords de la pièce, il y avait des croquis de gens qu'elle connaissait, par exemple Luxus, Reby, Erza (qui mangeait un fraisier), mais aussi d'autres personnes, par exemple un gars en armure, pour Halloween, qui tirait la langue, ou encore un type roux avec des lunettes et un air de dragueur dont le visage disait quelques choses à la blonde...

- C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le portrait du brun.

- Loki. Il habitait Magnolia avant toi, mais il a fini par déménager quand on l'a retrouvé perdu dans la rue du Lion.

- Du Lion ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi les rues portent-elles les noms des signes du Zodiaque ?

- Aucune idée.

Le jeune lycéen se remit à griffonner sur sa feuille avec un fusain. Lucy tenta de s'approcher pour voir le dessin mais il se tourna en même temps qu'elle.

- Je peux voir ?

- Non. Pas encore.

- Tu dessines quoi ?

- Tu verras.

Elle continua donc à regarder les œuvres. Il y avait des portraits mais aussi des paysages, ou des dessins fantastiques, par exemple une énorme cité ancienne construite sur un engin à six pattes, pouvant se déplacer. Au bout de cinq minutes, Natsu avait terminé son esquisse. Il alla l'accrocher parmi les autres en rougissant légèrement, puis, pour cacher son visage, s'écrasa sur le lit. Lucy se pencha alors vers le dessin avant de reculer les yeux grands ouverts. Natsu leva la tête vers elle, un air interrogateur.

- Il ne te plait pas ?

- C'est... C'est magnifique Natsu... Mais, c'est moi ?!

- Euuh... Oui.

- J'ai l'impression que la fille dessinée est parfaite, ça ne peut pas être moi... mais de loin, on reconnait un peu...

Le dessin représentait une jeune femme, Lucy, habillée d'une robe d'été, au bord d'une falaise. Il y avait du vent, faisant naître un magnifique drapé, et virevolter les cheveux du personnage. Un océan scintillant recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la feuille, et l'on avait l'impression que l'eau bougeait. Natsu avait dessiné une silhouette derrière la jeune femme mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y reconnaitre quelqu'un. Lucy demanda donc qui était celui qui se tenait derrière.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir.

Ce jour-là, Lucy et Natsu ne discutèrent pas autant qu'avant. Il était plutôt froid et distant, et elle était préoccupée par sa relation avec Luxus. Il sortit faire un tour pendant qu'elle restait à la maison, pour minimiser les risques... Natsu put réfléchir au mieux, dans la forêt de Magnolia. Il devait choisir entre combattre ou avouer sa défaite. S'il s'opposait à Luxus, alors que, comme Lucy l'a dit, elle l'aime de tout son cœur, il risquait de la perdre pour de bon. D'un autre côté, s'il avouait sa défaite, jamais il ne vivrait heureux. Pourtant, il fallait bien accepter le fait que rien n'allait séparer les deux blonds. Mais cette malédiction rajoutait de l'horreur à cette simple histoire de sentiments. Natsu ne voulait pas que Lucy meurt, et Luxus était quand même l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

En chemin, il croisa Luxus, qui se baladait lui aussi en pensant à Lucy.

- Yosh Natsu, salua Luxus.

- Salut.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai appris pour toi et Lucy.

Luxus cligna nerveusement des yeux et garda le silence.

- Je vous souhaite un grand bonheur, continua le lycéen aux cheveux roses.

- ... T'es sérieux ? Je pensais que t'allais t'énerver... A cause de...

- Je sais à cause de quoi... Mais j'aime beaucoup Lucy et je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse.

Luxus connaissait trop bien Natsu pour ne pas comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas que « beaucoup ».

- C'est plus que ça, pas vrai ? demanda le grand blond. T'es aussi tombé sous le charme. Comment t'as su pour...?

- *soupir* oui, mais ce ne sera jamais réciproque, alors autant laisser tomber tout de suite. Et je l'ai su en te voyant entrer dans son appart avec elle.

- Prends-là.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelques choses et elle sera plus en sûreté avec toi.

- C'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? Elle vient d'arriver, tu es la personne la plus proche d'elle, tu en a eu d'autres, alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qu'elle aime ! s'exclama Natsu.

Sur ce, il s'assit contre un arbre et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Luxus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en tailleur.

- Elle me considère comme son frère, je me comporterais comme tel, murmura Natsu.

- Je suis désolé.

- T'excuse pas Luxus, c'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne... C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- J'aurais crû que t'allais t'y opposer, comme avec Lisanna...

- C'était différent, tu jouais avec elle.

- Non.

- Alors elle jouait avec toi. Elle n'avait pas refusé mon baiser.

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, soupira le blond.

Natsu ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, avant de se mettre à respirer plus longuement.

- J'ai perdu, il faut bien que je l'admette. Prends soin d'elle Luxus.

Après avoir dit ça, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas trainant. Le lycéen blond s'allongea dans l'herbe et resta là, à penser à celle qu'il aimait.

Natsu rentra chez lui, et il y trouva une Lucy endormie sur le canapé, avec un livre à côté d'elle. Le garçon ramassa le livre, y mit un marque-page et alla chercher une couverture. Happy le suivait en silence et lorsqu'il déploya la couette sur Lucy, le chat bleu monta doucement sur les genoux de la blonde endormie. Natsu remonta le drap jusqu'à ses fines épaules et approcha sa main de son visage.

- Lucy... Soit heureuse, même si ce n'est pas près de moi.

- Na... Natsu.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant son nom.

- Merci, Frangin, murmura-t-elle dans son rêve, pendant qu'une seule et unique larme sortait de l'œil de la blonde et dévala sa joue gauche.

Natsu sourit légèrement. Il sentit à ce moment qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Il s'assit à une table pas loin pour se mettre à la dessiner alors qu'elle dormait encore.

** 8o8o8**

Lucy se réveilla vers 17h34 et se redressa sur le fauteuil. Quelqu'un lui avait mis une couverture et elle vit son livre d'où dépassait un marque-page brodé. Elle se redressa en baillant et vit la table la plus proche recouverte de pastels et de crayons divers, enfin du matériel d'artiste, ainsi que des poussières de pastels secs, prouvant bien qu'ils avaient été utilisés. Mais pas de dessin en vue. Alors que Lucy se relevait en emportant la couverture sur ses épaules, Natsu entra dans la pièce.

- T'es réveillée ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu vois bien que oui, répondit la blonde avec un sourire amusé. T'as dessiné, on dirait. Je pourrais voir ?

Il se frotta la tête avec un grand sourire, quoique un peu gêné.

- Pas tout de suite Lu', en plus c'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un.

- Pour qui ? C'est pas moi, au moins ? Mon anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois, si tu veux savoir.

- Nan, pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Une fille ? continua-t-elle.

- Non.

Son ton était devenu légèrement froid, mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle renfila ses chaussures, qu'elle avait enlevées en s'allongeant sur le fauteuil, puis demanda :

- On fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? C'est un peu tard pour sortir voir les autres et y a pas grand-chose ici.

- On pourrait sortir, pour boire un verre.

- Euh, si tu veux, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en... rosissant légèrement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les deux, en amis, dans un café du coin (pas à _Fairy Tail_, Lucy trouvait ça un peu gênant de voir Luxus devant Natsu), où ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Ils revinrent à 20h59, juste avant le retour d'Ignir.

- Ton père va bientôt arrivé, alors je vais me préparer à rentrer, au revoir Natsu, lui murmura Lucy.

- A demain Lu', au lycée.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et elle ouvrit la porte au moment où 21h sonnait. Le père de Natsu lui donna son salaire et elle commença à rentrer chez elle. Une silhouette se glissa près d'elle. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait et dit :

- Euuh... Je peux vous aider ?

- T'es très mignonne, tu sais ?

Lucy commença à reculer pour s'éloigner du garçon aux cheveux châtain-rouges foncés qui lui faisait face. Il avait un tatouage de serpent violet sur le bras et regardait la jeune fille d'un air... pervers.

- Je m'appelle Cobra, si tu veux savoir.

- Ben je ne voulais pas, rétorqua la blonde.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait... Fais attention, il y a un mur derrière toi, souffla le dénommé Cobra.

A cet instant, rencontra en effet un mur de pierre derrière elle, la coinçant entre l'inconnu et le mur. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle tenta de le contourner mais il la bloqua contre la pierre d'une main.

- Lâche-la, fit une voix derrière.

Cobra se retourna et Lucy soupira de soulagement en la reconnaissant.

- T'es qui toi, pour m'interrompre ? demanda le jeune homme au tatouage.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir fichu une raclée... lança le nouveau venu.

- D... Dragneel ? déglutit-il en commençant à trembler.

- Fiche le camp d'ici.

Etrangement, Cobra ne discuta pas en s'éloigna en adressant un regard d'excuse vers la jeune fille.

- Natsu ! Merci, sans toi je...

- Chhht. On s'en fout de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver, maintenant je te raccompagne.

- Pourquoi tu es ressorti ? Et pourquoi il a peur de toi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions...

- Réponds quand même.

- Je suis ressorti parce que je ne savais pas si Luxus était venu te raccompagner ou pas, les rues ne sont pas...

- ... sûres le soir, je sais, coupa la lycéenne.

- Et il a peur de moi parce que je l'ai mis K.-O. dans un combat singulier.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent à l'appart de Lucy et il la laissa entrer, avant de repartir chez lui.

Lucy était montée à son étage, et avait cherché ses clés pour ouvrir, avant de se rappeler que c'était son petit ami qui les avait. Elle pria légèrement pour qu'il soit là et abaissa la poignée. Fermé.

- Raaaah ! Luxus, je vais te tuer...

Au moment où elle cria cette phrase la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur le visage étonné d'un garçon blond.

- Lucy ? Je t'ai entendu, j'avais fermé la porte à clés, une vieille habitude...

- Euuh, bégaya-t-elle, rouge de honte, ou-oui... j-je ne savais pas qu-que t'ét-tais là...

Elle entra en grognant légèrement et il la prit dans ses bras, après avoir refermé la porte. Elle se blottit contre lui et murmura :

- C'est Natsu qui m'a ramené. Il sait pour nous deux.

- Je sais qu'il sait.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autres et restèrent là sans bouger.

Les jours qui suivirent furent monotones. Lucy était entrée dans la routine de Magnolia, et rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. Elle vivait heureuse avec son copain et sa meilleure amie, au lycée tout le monde l'avait bien accueilli. Mais sa routine à elle était légèrement différente : hors de question de voir Luxus dans un espace non protégé, où un accident pourrait se produire. La plupart du temps elle trainait avec Natsu, Reby et Gadjeel, quand elle n'était pas avec Kana et Gildartz, ou Evergreen et Elfman ainsi que Fried et Mirajane, ou encore Jubia et Grey, Erza et Jellal ou Lisanna, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir trouvé le « prince charmant ». Lucy et son beau blond ne se voyaient donc que le soir, en général, et ils faisaient très attention dans la rue. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et un jour, lorsqu'ils rentraient du _Fairy Tail_ après une journée plutôt chargée, main dans la main, un étrange bruit secoua les tourteraux.

- On devrait se dépêcher... C'est pas prudent...

- A propos de prudent, Natsu voudrais qu'on passe la journée ensemble demain, vu qu'on sera mercredi.

- Hum, on sera avec Natsu, on ne devrait pas craindre grand-chose, et puis pour l'instant, aucun de nous deux ne s'est fait mal, remarqua la blonde perspicace.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Luxus et s'endormirent en pensant au lendemain.

** 8o8**

Driiiiiiiiing !

- Sale réveil de merde... fit une voix grave, mal réveillée.

- Natsuuu... faut que je me lève Lux', lui répondit une voix féminine.

Lucy sortit du lit en t-shirt bleu clair et short noir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où des vêtements étaient préparés. Elle s'habilla rapidement après sa toilette et réapparu dans la chambre, où Luxus était lui aussi prêt. Ils sortirent tous les deux, le blond avec un bras par-dessus l'épaule de sa belle. Ils marchèrent précautionneusement jusqu'à la maison de Natsu où ils toquèrent, une fois arrivés. Ozagia leur ouvrit et les invita à entrer. Elle partit juste après, laissant le couple pratiquement seul dans la maison. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé du salon, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lucy, qui n'avait pas bien dormi à cause de quelques cauchemars, commença à somnoler. Luxus l'allongea donc sur lui pour qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible. Dans son sommeil, la blonde s'étendit sur le torse de son petit ami et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux en la regardant s'endormir de plus en plus. Sans cette malédiction, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy avait rattrapé son sommeil et elle se réveilla lentement. Elle croisa le regard bleu électrique de celui qu'elle aimait et lui sourit. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser en croisant leurs doigts.

- Hum hum... Si vous pouviez faire ça ailleurs... lança Natsu, qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux amants se séparèrent rouges de honte et se relevèrent ensembles. Natsu partit petit-déjeuner rapidement en compagnie de ses deux amis et alla se préparer dans se chambre.

- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Lucy.

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller au parc, ou alors au_ Fairy Tail_.

- Bonne idée, lança Natsu, enfin prêt.

Les trois jeunes partirent vers 10h environ et ils marchaient lentement, encore un peu fatigués d'être debout à une heure pareille... Le couple était devant, suivis de près par Natsu, les mains dans les poches, qui regardait le sol en écoutant vaguement la conversation :

- L'autre jour j'ai croisé ton grand-père, lança Lucy en direction du blond.

- Il est revenu de son voyage mais il est reparti hier.

_Passionnant. Enfin bon, je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à raconter. A la place de Luxus j'aurais déjà pris Lucy dans mes bras et... Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer... Il y a des chances pour que je garde cette rancœur toute ma vie. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt de mes sentiments, et Luxus n'aurait rien eut à dire. Il serait aller avec Lisanna, et puis ils auraient fait des petits LuxLi... Enfin bref. Lucy, j'aimerais tellement être avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras, te protéger, t'embrasser, t'enlacer, t'aimer comme un fou et le montrer au monde entier... Je sais que tu m'aime comme un frère, quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter, et c'est pour ça que je voudrais te dire que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, Lu'_

- Moi aussi, répliqua Lucy avec un sourire.

- Je savais que t'étais du genre à aimer les fruits de mer, s'exclama Luxus.

Natsu soupira intérieurement avant de se reprendre. Il s'avança d'un coup et enferma la tête des deux blonds au creux de chaque bras, avec un sourire mesquin.

- Natsu dégageuuuh ! hurla la blonde.

Elle se dégagea avec un air furibond et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Gloups...

Il s'en suivit une course poursuite dans la rue où Luxus riait, en arrière-plan, en regardant son meilleur ami se faire courser par sa petite amie. Il avait peu à peu oublier le sentiment qui consumait Natsu car il le pensait relativement heureux. En façade seulement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait tourné à un virage et s'était agenouillé pour attendre la blonde, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il luit fit un croche-pied et elle tomba à la renverse sur lui. Ils rougirent un peu, leur visage à quelques centimètres mais Natsu entendit Luxus arriver et il commença à chatouiller la pauvre blonde, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment, en son for intérieur, pourquoi la position de tout à l'heure était si gênante pour elle... Luxus perçut des cris et il accéléra pour les rejoindre et vit sa petite amie écroulée de rire par terre, à côté de Natsu, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux amis se relevèrent prestement avant de continuer leur marche, toujours avec le grand blond. Ils traversaient la route pour rejoindre le_ Fairy Tail_, quand soudainement, Natsu poussa Lucy et Luxus le plus fort possible. Le blond tomba à terre, furieux, avec sa belle dans les bras : elle s'était cogné le crâne contre le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Natsu ?!

Son ami aux cheveux rose le regarda d'un air à la fois désolé et terrorisé. Luxus tourna la tête et vit une voiture grise percuter son ami de plein fouet.

** 8 **

Un jeune homme se réveilla. Il voyait des murs blancs, des draps blancs, sentait une silhouette près de lui. Il tenta de tourner la tête, mais une douleur aiguë monta en lui, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il ne put prononcer qu'un mot, car il avait du mal à parler ou respirer :

- Merde !

- Natsu ?! T'es réveillé ? s'exclama une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop.

- Je suis au paradis ? demanda-t-il, alors que Lucy se pencha sur lui.

Son demi-sourire se fana lorsqu'il remarqua le visage recouvert de larme de celle qu'il aimait.

- Lu... Lucy ? Tout va bien ?

C'est alors qu'un médecin arriva (parce que oui, on est bien dans un hôpital) et regarda les constantes de Natsu. Il l'osculta légèrement, vérifia les sutures et lui expliqua enfin la situation.

- Monsieur Dragneel, vous vous êtes fait renverser par une voiture, qui a fait imploser votre cage thoracique. En ce moment même, plusieurs de vos côtes ont causé des dégâts à votre poumon, et il vous est conseillé de ne pas énormément parler. Tenez, une feuille et un stylo, si vous voulez communiquer.

Natsu acquiesça et commença à écrire :

« J'ai des trous dans les poumons ? Je ne sens rien »

- C'est normal, vous êtes sous morfine. Mais les effets ne dureront pas éternellement...

« Je vais être opérer pour retirer le bordel à l'intérieur ? »

- Et bien, Monsieur Dragneel, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Les côtes qui percent votre poumon droit sont malheureusement inopérables... Je suis désolé mais, vous allez finir par manquer de dioxygène dans le sang, vos organes vont dépérir et vous aller mourir.

Le jeune homme lança un regard désolé à Lucy, qui sanglotait en lui prenant la main. Le médecin sortit pour laisser les deux amis seuls. Natsu prit sa feuille et commença à écrire un nouvelle fois.

« Où est Luxus ? »

- Il... Il gère le _Fairy Tail_ mais je l'ai prévenu que tu te réveillais... Il ne devrait pas tarder... Natsu...

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je me suis jeté sous une voiture en vous poussant sur le bord de la route ? Pour que tu vives, ça me semble une réponse valable. »

- Sans toi je... on...

Les larmes de Lucy redoublèrent et elle s'agenouilla au bord du lit de Natsu. Il lui releva le menton de la main et passa un doigt sur ces larmes. A ce moment, un homme blond entra dans la pièce. Il demanda à Lucy de sortir quelques instants pour parler à son ami.

- Je sais que tu peux pas dire un mot... tu sais, ça fait 2 jours que t'es là. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Luxus.

Natsu lui montra le mot qu'il avait déjà écrit à Lucy mais son meilleur ami rétorqua :

- Je sais que c'est pas ça... Tu lui a peut-être fais croire ça à elle, mais... C'est... tu t'es sacrifié, pas vrai ?

Natsu baissa la tête.

- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire tu... tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai appris que t'allais mourir... Et.

Luxus sentit un larme rouler sur sa joue. Natsu commença alors à écrire une longue lettre d'adieu. Lucy rejoignit les garçons tandis que son meilleur ami finissait cette lettre. Ensuite, il toussa légèrement, et regarda Lucy dans les yeux. Il tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais il était au plus mal.

- Lu'... Je... Je t'aime... Fran... Frangine.

Le garçon blond tiqua à cette déclaration mais il respectait les sentiments de son meilleur ami. Même si Lucy n'apprendrait peut-être jamais la vérité, Natsu lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait depuis leur première rencontre et il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment.

_***Flash-back de Lucy :**_  
_La blonde relevait la tête, un peu sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Natsu l'avait projeté au sol et elle se retourné à moitié assommée et furax. Mais elle vit que le visage de Natsu était terrifié. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil une voiture grise arriver. L'engin percuta son meilleur ami pendant qu'elle criait de désespoir. L'automobile s'arrêta brusquement, après avoir envoyé voler le pauvre garçon dans un craquement effroyable. Elle se releva en vitesse et courut vers le corps inanimé qui gisait par terre. _

_- Oh mon dieu, Natsu !_

_Le conducteur sortit : il avait les cheveux noir et le visage relativement pâle. Il s'appelait Zereph. Les larmes envahirent le visage de la lycéenne blonde pendant que son petit ami se relevait. Luxus s'approcha en clopinant et commença à crier en voyant le corps inerte de son ami_

_- Appelez les secours bon sang !_

_Il y avait du sang étalé sur la route, une jeune femme agenouillée sur un corps en appuyant sur les nombreuses plaies, elle hurlait à la Mort.*_

Pendant cette journée, Natsu dormit beaucoup. Il finit cependant par s'éteindre à tout jamais. Lucy et Luxus, qui veillaient sur lui, pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps. Lucy ramassa le papier sur lequel il avait écrit ses dernières paroles et le mit dans sa poche, pour pouvoir le lire de tout son saoul plus tard... Après que le corps fut emmené à la morgue, Luxus rentra chez lui, seul. Il donna des coups à un mur jusqu'à se briser les deux poignets. Lucy, quand à elle, rentra dans son appart en pleurs. Elle se recroquevilla contre son lit et sortit la feuille de sa poche.

_« Pour Lucy,_

_Je sais que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je le sens. La Mort approche et tu pleures, car tu sens ça, toi aussi. Je voudrais pourtant te dire à quel point ta rencontre à changer ma vie. Avant je n'étais qu'un coureur de jupons, je collectionnais les filles, en tout cas les geôlières. En te rencontrant, j'ai découvert quelques choses d'extraordinaire. Grâce à toi, je suis enfin tombé amoureux. Je ne pouvais me passer de cette fille qui me rendait fou, j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi, le plus souvent possible. Chaque instant, mon cœur battait pour elle. Cette fille si incroyable, c'est toi. Mais, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il y a un autre homme dans ton cœur. Luxus, mon meilleur ami. Lui aussi tu l'as transformé. Je ne peux que l'envier d'être à tes côtés, et à sa place, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Pourtant, quelques choses le tracassent, je le sais. Il a peur. Peur pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre, même si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi. Car une malédiction plane sur toi. Aucun de nous deux ne veut te voir mourir. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai poussé de la trajectoire de cette voiture. Je me suis sacrifié pour ton bonheur. Je n'aurais pas supporté voir tes larmes pour celui que tu aimes. Je n'aurais pas supporté te perdre et perdre Luxus. Alors, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, et au lieu de pleurer pour moi, vis pour moi. Dans chacun de tes gestes je serais là. Vis la vie que je n'aurais jamais, soit heureuse auprès de lui. Je te libère de la malédiction, maintenant, tu n'es plus une geôlière... Hélas, je ne pouvais mourir sans t'avouer mon amour. Alors je le dis, parce que finir ma vie sans l'avoir fais m'aurais gâché ma mort : je t'aime, Lucy Heartfilia, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Adieu._

_Juste une dernière chose. Tous les dessins de ma planque sont pour toi. Prends soin de Happy, il a besoin d'une famille qui l'aime. Donne le dessin qui est sous le matelas à Luxus._

_Natsu. »_


End file.
